¿De qué tienes tanto miedo?
by strngrmills
Summary: ¿Y si tuvieras que dejar atrás tu vida y todo lo que eres? La vida de Regina Mills, ahora Angélica Moreno, cambió de golpe, y cuando parecía que había encontrado su final feliz, el pasado vino para recordarle que los secretos no son eternos, y que tarde o temprano se acaban descubriendo. ¿Podrá el amor sobrevivir en situaciones inhóspitas?


**Lauren Jauregui as Lola**

* * *

 _Como si del fin del mundo se tratase, así me preparé; el cielo brillaba con claridad aquel dieciséis de marzo de 2012, y cuando el reloj de la torre dio doce campanas a modo de bienvenida del mediodía, me agaché para estar a la altura de mi hijo._

— _Henry, —comencé, con toda la fuerza interior que pude invocar en ese momento— quiero que sepas que, más allá del dolor que pueda sentir, o del miedo, lo que predomina en mí es mi amor hacia ti; me marcho, pero sigo estando y, aunque aún no sé a dónde iré, te aseguro que, si me necesitas, me tendrás siempre. Por favor, tenlo en cuenta. —Me giró la cara, como llevaba meses haciendo, y se apartó, acercándose a la que ahora, y para siempre, sería su madre; yo, triste y apesadumbrada, decidí montarme en mi coche, por fin derrotada, y partir hacia el exilio, me gustara o no._

Me desperté agitada. El reloj marcaba las 5:03 a.m, la habitación estaba en calma y yo, intentando no moverme, me quedé mirando al techo. Podía sentir el brazo de Lola alrededor de mi cintura y su cabeza sobre mi pecho, y eso me tranquilizaba; inspiré profundamente, no me gustaba recordar mi pasado, quién era antes. Sarah tenía razón, empecé una nueva vida aquel día en el que llegué y, sí o sí, debía quedarme con esa nueva vida y olvidar lo que me había llevado a esa posición. Sin embargo, no era fácil a veces; por supuesto, era feliz con mi nueva vida, mi nuevo trabajo, mi nueva familia, pero no podía evitar rememorar todo lo que había sido, lo que había vivido. Así pues, tras pasar dos horas mirando al techo y reflexionando sobre mi pasado, mi presente y mi futuro, decidí ponerme en pie para empezar otro día antes de que el colegio comenzara: dentro de poco, Sole debería comenzar 4º de primaria y, por sorprendente que pareciera en mí, aún no teníamos los materiales comprados. Disfrutábamos de las vacaciones de verano en familia, tranquilas, sin mucho que hacer. He de decir que, tras salir de Storybrooke, mi suerte cambió: me compre una casa a la orilla de la playa, en Miami, monté mi propia tienda, formé mi propia familia… ¡Si hasta teníamos perro! increíble, pero cierto.

No obstante, la noche anterior había sido bastante movida, por lo que decidí yo sola sacar a Chica, mi labradora, a dar un paseo por la playa. El clima de aquí, el ambiente, el vecindario, me había sentado bien: mi pelo se había aclarado con el sol, mi piel se había bronceado, mi cuerpo se había torneado al poder hacer ejercicio y me sentía libre, segura, joven. Peiné mis largos rizos en dos trenzas de raíz y, cogiendo unos pantalones enanos de deporte y un top que me sujetara bien mis atributos, le di de comer a Chica mientras desayunaba yo misma y, sin hacer ruido, dejé la casa. En mi mochila metí los premios para la perra y mis llaves, algo de comer y beber, y mi teléfono. Nada más salir, comencé a correr con la perra siguiéndome los talones.

 _Cuando llegué a la ciudad, pude finalmente suspirar. El hotel se alzaba potente frente a mí, y yo, una vez en el ascensor, me dejé caer contra el cristal: el viaje en avión había sido cansado, y acostumbrarme a la nueva vida que Sarah me había conseguido era difícil. Pero le estaba agradecida, eso siempre. Ella, cuando me vio en aquel bar de Minnesota, supo lo que yo era, y no dudó en ayudarme independientemente del dinero. Quizás por eso se había convertido en mi ángel de la guarda, y quizás por eso fue la primera persona con la que hablé una vez llegué a mi habitación y pude quitarme los horrendos y dolorosos tacones que llevaba._

— _¡Hola, "Angélica"!—dijo con una risa, haciéndome sonreír. Eso era, Angélica Moreno. Exacto._

— _Buenas noche, señora Fisher —respondí educadamente._

— _Oh, por favor, brujita, creo que ya tenemos la suficiente confianza como para que me tutees, ¿o no?_

— _Cierto —concedí. — Acabo de llegar al hotel, y mañana empezaré a buscar trabajo, casa, coche. Tengo que comenzar a construir mi vida —dije, seguido de un suspiro, dejándome caer en la cama._

— _No te va a ser fácil, —me adelantó— pero confío en tu inteligencia y en tu herencia millonaria. Tienes cuatro carreras y dos masters, hablas diez idiomas, eres astuta, tienes don de gentes… sé que podrás conseguirlo._

— _Agradezco tu apoyo —respondí, tapándome los ojos con una mano, la luz me molestaba. — Por cierto, tenías razón, el hotel está genial. —Se hizo una pausa de unos segundos, y antes de colgar, me aventuré a decirle— Gracias, Sarah, por todo. No sé dónde estaría ahora sin ti._

— _No te preocupes, es mi trabajo. Además, ya me invitarás a tu casa de la playa estas vacaciones._

— _¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de todo eso? —le pregunté con burla, aunque a veces tenía la impresión de que Sarah era vidente, porque todo lo que predecía con respecto a mí, se cumplía._

— _Tú hazme caso, hay una pequeña casita de dos plantas esperándote cerca de la playa —colgó. Yo sonreí, triste, pero sonreí. Extrañaba a Henry, extrañaba mi mansión, mi Mercedes, ser la alcaldesa, tener una vida ya hecha. Sin duda alguna, lo último que pensé antes de caer dormida fue en los retos que me esperaban._

Tranquila, me paré a revisar los pedidos que tenía en el móvil, y que comenzaría a realizar en la siguiente semana. Pero, desgraciadamente, tanto me centré en los clientes que, cuando me vine a dar cuenta, Chica había salido corriendo.

— ¡Chica! —chillé, corriendo tras ella; la perra era mucho más rápida, y corría desenfrenada y, llegó un punto en el que, exhausta, me dejé caer en la arena. No era la primera vez que se escapaba, y siempre regresaba, así que mi preocupación se esfumó ligeramente: de todas formas, llevaba un chip, una plaquita, y un montón más de cosas, así que la tenía vigilada. Con paso lento, seguí el rastro de sus huellas y de la correa en la arena; aún era temprano, no llegaban a ser las nueve de la mañana, así que no había prácticamente nadie en la playa, a excepción de algunos corredores que me saludaban al pasar. Llamé a Chica varias veces, pero no pareció haber respuesta hasta que pasó algo así de media hora, cuando mi pequeña vino corriendo hacia mí, con la lengua fuera y un muchacho corriendo detrás suya, intentando alcanzarla.

La perrita se lanzó a mis brazos como si fuera su tabla de salvación y, en cierto modo, así había sido; yo había sido la suya y ella había sido la mía.

 _Era ya de noche cuando volvía al hotel. Cansada tras otra decepción, tras otro rechazo laboral, mi cabeza estaba lejos, muy lejos; llevaba ya dos semanas viviendo en el hotel, y aunque ya tenía coche, aún no tenía casa ni empleo, y necesitaba ambos. Fue entonces cuando oí un ruido, como un llanto, proveniente de un contenedor; cuál fue mi sorpresa al abrir la tapa y ver a un cachorro de labrador, de pelo canela, con el hocico atado. El cachorro estaba famélico, y me miró con sus grande y apenados ojos miel, de tal manera que no pude evitar sacarlo de ahí y llevarlo al veterinario de urgencia. Allí me confirmaron que era una cachorra, de casi tres meses de vida, y que necesitaba una familia porque parecía haber sido maltratada._

— _Hey, chica… —dije, al ver cómo se acurrucaba contra mi pecho._

— _Parece un buen nombre. ¿Se la va a quedar, señorita Moreno? —La pregunta del doctor me hizo pensar: desde pequeña me habían gustado los animales, así que, ¿por qué no?_

— _Sí, me gustaría adoptarla —anuncié, con una sonrisa. La cachorra se acurrucó aún más, como si fuera consciente de que se venía conmigo a casa._

Jugué un rato con Chica, reprendiéndola por haberse escapado, pero siempre con cariño; a veces, tenía la fuerte impresión de que la perra me entendía a la perfección, sobre todo cuando agachaba la cabeza y me daba topazos, como pidiéndome disculpas, como si supiera que lo ha hecho mal.

— ¿Es usted la dueña? —me preguntó una voz grave, pero a la vez infantil.

— Sí —respondí, poniéndome en pie y limpiándome un poco. Al levantar la vista, sin embargo, me encontré con alguien a quien, en cualquier reino, en cualquier mundo, habría reconocido: mi hijo, Henry.

— Mamá —suspiró, mirándome con sorpresa. Yo me quedé muda: hacía cuatro años, seis meses y tres días que no veía a Henry, y vaya si había cambiado: ahora era más alto, mucho más, y con la voz más grave y un cuerpo más de adulto. Parecía un hombre.

— Henry… ¿qué haces tú aquí? —le preguntó, pero él pareció no comprender del todo; en un barrio hispano, en Miami, no puedes esperar que se hable mucho inglés, y así era. De hecho, el único inglés que hablaba era fuera del vecindario y con los extranjeros, pero en casa, con las amigas, con mi novia, nada de nada a no ser que fuera necesario. Ni siquiera Spanglish de ese hortera. Y por lo que parecía, Henry había olvidado todo lo que le había enseñado.

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí? —probé de nuevo, esta vez en inglés, con un acento marcado pero sutil.

— Mamá se ha casado, estamos en la luna de miel —dijo, parpadeando varias veces, gesto que olía a Emma por todas partes. Gracias al cielo que mi teléfono sonó en ese justo momento, porque no me veía capaz de seguir soportando sus miradas que me escrudiñaban, y nuestra conversación tampoco es que tuviera mucho fuste de ningún tipo, la verdad.

— ¿Sí? —pregunté, apartándome para hablar.

— Soy el señor Ramírez, ¿me recuerda? —por supuesto que lo recordaba, era uno de los pocos (y uno de los más difíciles) encargos que había tenido en todo el verano.

— Por supuesto, señor —respondí, y a continuación me pasé mis buenos diez minutos anotando mentalmente el nuevo encargo; éste, al menos, no era tan complicado como la tarta de bodas que me encargó semanas atrás. Sin embargo, pude oír una voz acompañando a la de Henry, por lo que decidí finiquitar el asunto y colgar.

— No sabes el susto que me has dado, tu padre y yo…

— ¡Él no es mi padre! —chillo Henry, sobresaltándome tanto a mí como a una Emma que se veía demacrada, sin vida. ¿Qué le había pasado?

— ¿Emma? —pregunté tentativamente, acercándome levemente a ella.

— ¿Regina? —dijo con cierto pánico en la voz, mirándome incrédula.

— Estás horrible, querida —le dije, con cierta sorna en mi voz. Me alegraba saber que, tras todos estos años, yo seguía luciendo joven y hermosa y ella… parecía mi abuela. Se quedó largos segundos mirando mi escote, y me sentí lo suficiente incómoda como para subirme el top. Me miraban mucho, no voy a negarlo, y me miraban intensamente, pero Emma y yo habíamos compartido cama, y desde luego no hay nada más incómodo que tener la mirada penetrante de tu antigua aventura que era muy hetero y estaba muy casada sobre tus pechos.

— ¡Emma! —exclamé, ya enrojeciendo, para llamar su atención. Ella enseguida se recobró.

— ¿Ves? —intervino Henry— ¡Ni tú te lo crees! Me voy al hotel —finalizó, dando media vuelta y yéndose por donde había venido.

— ¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí? —preguntó de forma agresiva, frunciendo el ceño.

— Eso debería yo preguntarte a ti, ¿no crees? —le contesté, dando un paso hacia delante, al cual ella retrocedió asustada: perro ladrador, poco mordedor.

— Tengo que ir —se apuró, yéndose a paso ligero por donde ella y Henry habían venido y por donde este último se había marchado. Yo seguí mi camino de vuelta a casa, perturbada, sin comprender bien la situación.

—

Puse la caja de nuevo donde estaba al tiempo que oía a Angélica entrar. Pronto, Chica se lanzó contra mí, tirándome al suelo y lamiéndome.

— Oye, tranquila, tranquila —dije riéndome mientras la perra me devoraba a lametazos. Lo cierto era que, desde hacía casi dos años, no imaginaba mi vida sin Angie o sin Sole, por lo que lo había decidido semanas atrás: esa misma noche le pediría a Angie matrimonio. Sí, era una locura, pero llevábamos saliendo casi dos años, y desde hacía siete meses me pasaba el día en su casa, casi vivía allí. Y estaba segura de que era la mujer de mi vida. A lo largo de esos tres años y medio de amistad y año y diez meses de noviazgo, la había visto cambiar de niña pija que venía de Nueva Inglaterra a cocinera divertida y enérgica que llevaba el sarcasmo y el ingenio por bandera. La había apoyado para que adoptara a Sole y la había ayudado con la pastelería, y había estado a su lado cuando había decidido ampliar el negocio a restaurante. Me sentía parte de aquella familia, y si me tenía que equivocar, lo haría, pero desde luego, iba a confesarle cómo me sentía. Era ahora o nunca.

— Ya estás despierta, ¿eh? —dijo agachándose, tirándose en el suelo junto a mí, dándome un beso.

— He dejado a Sole con los Solís, ella y Alberto se han hecho muy amigos últimamente, así que estamos tú y yo —dije sonriente, atrayéndola para que se sentara sobre mi regazo.

— Hm, suena tentador… Hoy Chica se ha escapado otra vez, pero ha vuelto, y tengo un nuevo encargo de hacer una tarta con forma de bolso de Chanel —me informó, acariciando mi cabello. Definitivamente, no sé qué sería sin ella. La subí a la cama que acababa de hacer y la desnudé, besando su cuerpo y haciéndola reír con esa risa inocente y pura que sólo ella tenía.

— Nunca me has contado acerca de esto —le dije, señalándole la gran cicatriz que cruzaba su muslo derecho y que ahora estaba cubierta por el tatuaje de un búho, uno de sus animales favoritos.

— Hace tiempo, estuve casada; —comenzó— no fue algo que elegí, sino más bien algo que se me impuso. Él no era amable, ni bueno conmigo, y en nuestra noche de bodas, yo me resistí. Sinceramente, no sé bien de dónde sacó el cuchillo, pero al resistirme me cortó cuando intentó abrirme de piernas —se sinceró, no sin costarle mucho, se le notaba.

— Oh, mi amor —me lamenté, abrazándola. — ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes? —cuestioné.

— No lo veía importante en mi relación. Además… no quería que cambiaras tu manera de verme —admitió.

— Pero cielo, ¡no digas tonterías! —le aseguré, abrazándola aún más fuerte. Al final, en vez de sexo, acabamos viendo Juego de Tronos frente a un bol de helado de menta y chocolate, debajo del aparato del aire acondicionado, tapadas con una sábana. Esa era la buena vida

—

Me sentía estúpido en aquel parque para niños pequeños que estaba en la playa, pero me recordaba tanto a los buenos tiempos: aquel castillo era igual que el mío en Storybrooke, aquel que se había caído a pedazos el año pasado tras una fuerte tormenta. Mi madre, la de verdad, la que ahora tenía perro, me solía llevar ahí. Odiaba mi vida con Emma, que no tenía ni idea de ser buena persona, y odiaba a Killian por encima de todas las cosas habidas y por haber.

— ¡Ay! —se quejó una niña, no muy lejos de mí, que parecía haberse caído. Era alta, quizás medía lo mismo que mi madre, y no parecía tener más de diez u once años; tenía el pelo ondulado, negro, corto, y la piel morena. Tenía una nariz respingona, hoyuelos en las mejillas y los ojos ligeramente rasgados. Llevaba una camiseta de Batman y unas mallas de Las Supernenas, y yo no pude evitar recordar cómo mi madre me vestía de pequeño con ese tipo de referencias a cómics.

— Hola, me llamo Henry. ¿Me dejas mirar tu tobillo? —pregunté acercándome a ella, con el mejor español que podía recordar. Ella asintió y, sin mucha conversación, la dejé finalmente con un matrimonio y un niño que iban con ella.

— Por cierto, —dijo ya con un pie en el coche, preparada para irse—gracias; yo me llamo Soledad, pero todos me llaman Sole.


End file.
